


what's a slash fan?

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, M/M, Paranoid Dean, dean is a slash fan, pouty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts during the conversation he has with Sam about slash-fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's a slash fan?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](http://spectaculacularmooseketeer.tumblr.com/post/88290847242/deans-actual-thoughts-vs-deans-actual-words) :)

Sam leans back against his chair as Dean clicks away on the laptop. This whole _Supernatural_ business is driving him crazy. Why would anyone want to know things about their lives down to the dirty details? Dean suspects there are at least some sane people out there who could go their whole lives not wanting to know the gruesome way he sawed a vampire’s head off.

 

Dean rolls his eyes and clicks on a link to a fan website. “Oh, check it out, there’s actually _fans_ … not many of ‘em, but still, did you read this?”

“Yep.” Sam replies and leans over the table to look at the laptop.

“Although, for fans, they sure do complain a lot… Look at this. ‘Sympatico’ says: _The demon storyline is overall trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic._ ” Dean widens his eyes and grimaces at the screen, feeling not a lot, but just a little irritation. “Yeah, well, screw you Sympatico, we lived it.”

 

Sam chuckles and leans back in his chair again, playing with his thumbs. They’ve been a little distant. At least they’re talking now; Dean never gets enough of Sam’s voice.

 

“Yeah, well, keep on reading. It gets better.” Sam smiles but then scowls a little. Dean doesn’t even want to know what his brother’s definition of ‘better’ is. Dean reads some of the headlines and starts laughing because this whole thing is fucking ridiculous.

“There’s Sam girls and Dean girls! And, uh… what’s a slash fan?”

 

Sam crosses his arms and purses his lips. His eyes slant and his eyebrows furrow. _Dammit, Sam, just answer the question; your stupidly attractive facial features are screwing me up_ , Dean thinks. Finally, Sam begins to speak. It’s not exactly what Dean expects.

“As in Sam-slash-Dean. Together.”

 

_What_.

 

Dean doesn’t know what to say. He can’t think of anything. Shit. How do they know -- Does this Chuck Shurley guy know his thoughts? Crap. _Be cool, Dean_ , he tells himself. _Say something Dean-like. Wait, I_ am _Dean. I’m a strong, confident hunter, I got this. It’s probably not what you think._

“Like together-together?”

“Yeah.” _DAMMIT. Oh, God._ Dean wants to search this website until he’s seen every page and read every copy of this book to find the answers. Fuck, what is _in_ these books?

“They do know we’re brothers, right?” Okay, that was good. That was okay. Dean looks back at the laptop to avoid eye contact with Sam. He has his signature ‘confused and slightly injured puppy’ look on and right now, that is just too much. One glance and Dean is spilling the truth all over Sam.

“Doesn’t seem to matter.”

 

Jesus, this is harder than he thinks when he clears his throat and tries to think of _anything_ besides Sam. He feels his face begin to warm up and internally punches himself for wanting to blush. Dean takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to avert the subject.

 

“C-come on, that… that’s just sick.”

 

Nailed it. Or not. _Shit, why’s he pouting? Does he suspect something? Is he thinking the same thing I am?_

Sam still has his bulky arms crossed over his bulky chest and Dean slams the laptop shut and slides it across the table. Hopefully that was convincing enough. Hopefully whatever is going on with these books will take his mind off of kissing those stupid pink lips until they’re raw.

 

(Like he doesn’t think about that all the time, anyways.)


End file.
